


Reunion of the Heart and More Beside

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [27]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reunions, Valinor, baby elf, family times, heart melting hopefully, life ruining elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years spent waiting, Celebrían is reunited with her family. And then it grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion of the Heart and More Beside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



The reunion of Celebrían and Elrond was one that held more emotion than expected. The silver haired woman was in tears the moment she caught sight of her husband. And she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms, not doubting for a moment that he would catch her. Her face was buried against his chest and she clung to him, as though letting go might end a blissful dream. His arms wrapped around her, warm and promising the love and safety she’d always cherished. There was one thing that could draw her from him.  Just one.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, she could see a woman with a wave of unmistakable golden hair and garbed in white. Her parting from Elrond was slow, gaze bewildered and then she was choking on a sob. Her mother! She thought she’d never see her again, that the goodbyes they’d said years before were truly goodbye. Nobody stood in the way of mother and daughter when they embraced, both sinking to the ground as Celebrían sobbed against her mother and Galadriel’s tears fell into her daughters hair.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
Days were spent just enjoying the company of her family, sharing meals or sitting in gardens, reading or sharing stories. The fate of her daughter was addressed early and though her heart broke at the news, she knew when she had married Elrond that this was a possibility. And Celebrían took comfort in the fact that her daughter had found someone she loved enough to make such a choice though it hurt no less. And the promise of her father and sons joining them was a balm to her heart.  
  
She took a great amount of joy, during the first few weeks since her mother and husbands arrivals, in showing Elrond everything she could, in visiting those places that her mother claimed her favorites and to see how much they had changed. They could see that a spark had returned to her eyes, that her heart was light and she knew joy again, that she didn’t flinch at swift movement or the sight of sharp objects and that her hair was long and shone like moonlight again. There were times, though they were rare, where the mention of something even close to her attack brought a haunted look but it would pass quickly, none willing to linger on the topic any longer than brief mentions.  
  
Her favorite days were spent with her head on Elrond’s chest, both lying beneath the warm Sun while he sang softly just for her. His voice was as warm as he was kind and she would doze until his song came to an end. Sometimes he would add to the songs just so they could stay lying there, so he could watch her sleep.  
  
And night were filled with passion. Hundreds of years worth.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond and Celebrían shared a look one morning, years after their reunion. Their eyes were bright and Celebrían was positively glowing. Her parents and grandparents said nothing but they watched the couple. They knew.  
  
It didn’t remain a ‘secret’ for long, though they hadn’t meant it to be one at all. There were many who knew Celebrían now and, of them, most had been parents or saw their friends become parents. And when it came to light, there was talk of dresses loose enough for her to grow into and teasingly made bets on whether they would have a daughter or a son. At the end of each discussion though, Celebrían told them that she and Elrond would be happy no matter what.  
  
And then they would sit together, Elrond quietly singing in her ear, arms wrapped protectively around her and her belly, her parents sitting nearby, pleased to see their daughter happy and at peace, watched how her face lit up around them and enjoyed the sound of her laughter when Elrond ran his fingers up along her side.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
There were nights that neither Elrond or Celebrían got much sleep after she started showing and the baby became active. Laying in their bed at night, curled up against her husband, Celebrían would have been nearly asleep when the baby would shift, forcing her to wakefulness. And Elrond, sweet Elrond, would wake with her when she would get up to walk around and calm the baby, find something to drink that wouldn’t turn sour in her stomach, and walk with her. Her perfect husband who was kinder than summer, who had fretted over her during her first pregnancy, who had happily carried her during her second and was suffering through sleepless nights now, during the third.  
  
And then there were nights where she would wake from a nightmare, arms wrapping around her swollen belly as though she were convinced something was wrong with her baby. It happened only twice but Elrond would wake quickly those night, reassuring her that the baby was healthy. As a Healer himself, his word was enough until the second time when she needed the world of her mother as well and both soothed her, brushing back damp hair and rubbing her back until she calmed enough to sleep again. Closer to Elrond after and with his arms wrapped securely around her and her head against his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
The birth of Elrond and Celebrían’s daughter was practically made a celebration. Especially when the fluffy silver hair on her head was spotted. She was naturally delighted, after each of her children having inherited Elrond’s hair until then, but her eyes. They were Elrond‘s eyes, already intelligent and taking in everything she saw. There wasn’t a soul alive that could spoil the mood that surrounded the proud parents and grandparents and great grandparents.  
  
Already the child wanted for nothing, having a soft blanket to be wrapped in well before Celebrían had gone into labor, clothes and toys. There was no place she was happier though than in her parents arms. She was content enough in the arms of anyone else, especially once exhaustion finally caught up with Celebrían and she slept. Nobody disturbed her, knowing the need for rest after delivery but Elrond stayed close and, for the most part, so did the baby. When she wasn’t being held by the rest of her family.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
In the early days, it was nearly impossible to get Celebrían to sit still. Each cry had her moving out of bed, each whine had her worrying almost needlessly. Elrond tried to move quickly to keep her from over-exerting herself but there were a lot of times when nobody was quick enough to stop her. And each time she didn’t rest, she was met with a disapproving look from her family.  
  
There was one day where she’d barely rested at all and she climbed out of bed to feed her daughter, shaking slightly on her feet and Galadriel saw. She moved more quickly than her daughter, taking the baby up in her arms and bringing her to the bed, giving her daughter a look that clearly said she need to rest, to take it easy rather than trying to do everything herself.  
  
After that, she tried to take it just a bit more easily.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
She hardly slept. Of course, when elves barely sleep themselves, could their children be expected to do any less unless they exhaust themselves? And she exhausted her parents, quiet much of the time until there was something that needed their attention. One day, while feeding her, Celebrían slowly fell asleep and her even breathing lulled the baby to sleep as well. That was how Elrond found then, Celebrían laying back on the bed, propped up by pillows, with their daughter laying against her chest. He smiled and moved to sit beside them on the bed, brushing a hand through his wife’s hair before lifting the child into his arms. She stirred, a faint whine of protest at her father, but quickly fell back asleep.  
  
Gently rocking her, Elrond made himself comfortable on the bed and soon had Celebrían leaning against him as well. The sight wasn’t unlike each other time they were parents but it was no less precious. And with them, he was happy.  
  
Elrond was no less exhausted though, caring for their child with Celebrían, both taking turns to ensure the other could rest. And he knew his wife frequently let him rest more than was fair and cared for her alone. So, before long, he too was sleeping. And this was the picturesque sight that Galadriel found when she came to check on them. For a moment, she simply stood and watched them, how peaceful they looked, before she stepped further into the room and to the bed, carefully lifting the baby girl from Elrond’s arms.  
  
Immediately, she was awake and started fussing so, rocking her gently, the Eldar woman moved from the room and into the next, standing beside the crib and starting to sing. Her voice was soft and the song was old, one that her mother had taught her and that she had sung to Celebrían when she was much younger. Her fussing started to calm and she watched her grandmother as she sang, cooing softly and reaching a hand up to try touching her face but not being quite close enough. And then she yawned, eyes growing heavy as sleep claimed her again.  
  
Celebrían came awake with a start, realizing her arms were empty and she was sleeping against Elrond. And both their arms were empty. It wasn’t unusual for her to wake up after feeding the baby and find him there with the baby in his arms, smiling at them both.  
  
It took only a heartbeat for her to climb out of bed, look frantically for her daughter before the sound of singing reached her ears. The silver-haired woman moved quietly, peeking into her daughter’s room and relaxing as she saw her mother there. Singing. She stood there in the doorway until the song was done and her daughter placed comfortably in her crib before moving inside and to her mother, leaning her head against her.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
Time almost seemed to fly, their little girl growing quickly and making friends with nearly anybody. She had a talent for charming those she met and a hunger to learn anything and everything she could. Her big brothers were the greatest (or perhaps worst, depending on who was being asked) influence on her. The three of them could often be seen running along the streets, through gardens or halls and laughing. Elladan and Elrohir almost seemed like children again, untouched by the horror that had followed them and their mother for centuries.  
  
They taught her everything; how to hunt, how to hide, how to ride a horse and all of their favorite pranks. She was absolutely delighted with the things her brothers taught her but that didn’t mean she was immune to their tricks. There was a time, and it  continued for several months, where each day started or ended with a screech or a cry as the twins or their sister succumbed to one of the others tricks.  
  
It was almost like home, Celebrían would think. Almost. In many ways it was better and she couldn’t bring herself to complain. Not when she had so many people around her that loved her and who she loved in return. At the end of each day, she could look at them and smile. That was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bgoldfish for beta-ing for me! And for naming it!


End file.
